Slim Chance or Against the Odds
by mkim57
Summary: This is a reaction piece to Fair Winds and Following Seas.


Slim Chance or

Against the Odds

Chapter 1/1

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the JAG characters. I don't own any product or label mentioned for the purposes of telling this story. Any similarities to situations or persons living or dead are purely coincidental.

Spoilers: "Fair Winds and Following Seas" and "The 4 Percent Solution." I have repeated some dialogue here; it may not be exact or in order, but it served my purposes. I think you'll recognize where I am.

A/N: A heartfelt thank you to Aerogirl for her beta reading skills and encouragement.

Rating T

Mac drove toward Harm's apartment deep in thought. What would she say when she got there? Would she do as Harm had and ask him about something that had absolutely nothing to do with why she was there? Why was she even doing this? The conversation always ended the same way. The odds were that it would again. But as Commander McCool had said, it could be her four percent solution, in Mac's mind…her slim chance. She might not have children…but she would have the man she knew she loved. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, she would never be truly happy without Harm in her life.

She parked her car and entered the building. As the elevator came up she could see Harm's open door and hear him taping a box. Suddenly she hated that sound. It sounded like something being torn away, like her life right now…torn in two... In truth, she felt as though she were being torn away from him, from what she had always been able to count on, even in the worst of circumstances. She had always known that if she needed him he would always be there. She walked to the doorway and saw him smoothing the tape and then picking up the box.

"Hey," he said, as casually as he would if he were going to see her at work the next day. It amazed him that no matter how many times he saw her, he still felt that tug on his heart. She would never know how much she meant to him.

"Hey yourself." It was time; they had to have 'the talk.'

The conversation began as it always had…with all the opportunities to spar as they always did. Then Harm decided to try something that he had advised Mike Roberts to do earlier that day – tell her how he felt.

"I wanted you…you knew that..." Any other time the statement would have been taken as Harm throwing down the gauntlet, but not this time. It was a statement of fact. There was no point in arguing it.

"No woman wants to be a mind reader, Harm." She needed the words; he knew that too.

"I guess I needed a deadline." That sounded a bit lame…but it was the truth. He never could be eloquent when it came to her. He was just grateful he hadn't put his foot in his mouth yet.

"You've got one now, Sailor." 'Okay, Harm…show me,' she thought.

She was right there in front of him, and he was going to kiss her. If he got knocked off of this bar stool it would be worth it. At least he would know. He leaned forward, just tasting her lips, and when he felt her respond he could not stop himself from reaching for her. He wanted more, so he ventured further, pulling her closer and plunging deeper, with the feel of her lips on his making his heart beat accelerate with every breath.

She reached for him, clutching his shirt and caressing his face. She wanted all he gave her and more. Suddenly she craved him; she couldn't keep the sound of pure pleasure from escaping her lips. Harm broke the kiss; he was speaking and the words were coming out between breaths. The most important and startling – "Let's get married……I love you, Mac." She looked into his eyes and saw the love she now knew was there.

Where would they get married? In San Diego or London? They seemed to be right where they started, and then he asked, "Do you believe in fate?" The smile spread slowly across his face, his eyes challenging her to trust him.

She stammered her answer; the look was beginning to make her nervous. She was not in control here. Suddenly, she didn't want to be. She found that she wanted to trust him.

"Fate could keep us together forever." He had to take a chance; she was worth it, no matter what the odds. It was as he had told her a few moments before; he would never feel for anyone the way he felt about her.

There had been too much talking. Mac could not suppress the need to feel his lips on hers. The look in his eyes was mesmerizing, something in them calling to her, inviting her in. She had to be sure this was really happening. What were the odds that this would be the way their conversation ended?

Harm knew there was more to tell her, but he just wanted to lose himself in this for a moment longer. He wanted to hear it again, that sound she made…it made him believe she needed him as much as he needed her. She let him pull her from the barstool and further into his arms, working her own magic on him. He didn't want to think anymore. It didn't matter how many hours they had. He needed this time, this time to be with her. She linked her arms around his neck and allowed him to pull her body flush with his. He deepened their kiss, desire beginning to hum in his veins. He felt her start to pull back from him and she broke their kiss. She kissed him quickly and looked into his eyes. She stepped back from him and walked toward the door.

For just a moment Harm thought she might be leaving. 'Oh God…Mac, don't walk away from me.' This could not be happening – he'd told her how he felt, and he thought that she felt the same way.

When Mac reached the door she closed it and turned around and leaned against it. She looked down, placing her hands behind her. She looked back up at him and a slow, almost shy smile began to spread across her face.

Harm narrowed his eyes and gave her an answering smile; he stood and began to walk toward her.

"You said we have 12 hours. I want just one, starting right now." She wanted to show him how much she loved him.

He wondered if she would ever know how many times he had dreamed of doing just this.

She slipped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him, not letting him deepen the kiss just yet. She unbuttoned his shirt easily and skimmed her nails up his chest, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders. He had to stop her or his knees would have buckled. He took her hands in his and placed them on both sides of her head. As he placed open mouthed kisses on her neck, her hands strained against his, wanting to touch him again. She just needed to feel his skin under her hands, her fingers raking through his hair. He let go after a long moment and pulled her sweater down from her shoulders, continuing his warm wet kisses from her shoulder to her collarbone. When Mac reached up, filling her hands with his thick hair, she pulled him further down, and he was doing things to her body that took her breath away.

Mac couldn't stand it any longer. "Please, Harm… let me love you."

Harm looked up at her, locking her in his blue-green gaze. "Do you, Mac?"

"Yes." With her answer his eyes darkened with desire.

Sometime later….,

Mac lay on her back, still holding him as Harm lifted his head and looked at her through half-closed lids. He kissed her lips, eyes and both cheeks, waiting for his breathing to slow to normal.

"Hello." He rested his head on one hand, leaning slightly to the side, but Mac would not let him go just yet. They had waited too long for this moment, and she just wanted to stay here for just a moment longer. Serious decisions had to be made, decisions that would change everything forever.

"Hello, yourself." Mac reached up and ran her finger through his hair. "What's your plan, flyboy? How are we going to do this?"

One hour later…..

McMurphy's Bar and Grille

Georgetown

Harm and Mac stood locked in a tight embrace, watching Bud's coin tumble in the air. In their last 12 hours they were betting their hearts on the slim chance that fate would point them in the right direction. It was a risk, but one they loved each other enough to take. It might have been against the odds, but one day at a time, with luck and love, they would beat them.

1730 Zulu

Friday

May 5th 2006

NLSO BROFF

Office of the Force Judge Advocate

London

Captain Harmon Rabb looked out the window of his office at yet another rainy day. This had been a hell of a week. He was ready to get out of here and begin the long weekend he had planned. Mattie had helped him with the details; it would be perfect, if it would ever stop raining. He missed Mac. It seemed as though it had been so long since he last saw her. She had been due here an hour ago.

His yeoman buzzed his office. "Captain Rabb?"

"Yes, Petty Officer?"

"Mrs. Rabb to see you, sir."

The door to his office opened and Mac stepped in. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself." He closed the door behind her, and she carefully put down what she had brought with her. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her.

"It's only been two weeks, Harm," she teased as she started to pull away, but Harm held her fast.

"Not yet. I missed you." He smiled down at her and kissed her again.

A plaintive wail came from the infant carrier that she had carefully placed upon Harm's desk.

"I missed you too, little guy." Harm turned and spoke to his son. He began to unlock the straps that secured him in his carrier.

Mac looked on as he lifted their son into his arms. He was growing so fast. When he was born he weighed 8 pounds 6 ounces. He was 23 and three quarters inches long – long and slim. She smiled as she remembered her slim chance a year ago; he was her slim chance at motherhood. She had gambled and won against the odds, she still couldn't believe she had gotten her four percent solution, after all.

FIN

A/N: This is just one take on 'the coin toss.' Harm won the toss…or Mac won. It depends how you look at it. (Smile)


End file.
